


Carrots Are Good For More Than Just Seeing

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Animated GIFs, Brother/Sister Incest, Carrot as dildo, Carrots, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crack, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gag, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Incest, Incest Kink, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Not enough veggies, Object Insertion, Original Character(s), Porn, Rabbit food hating Dean, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Special sauce, Vaginal Sex, Vegetables, carrot sex, cucumber, food insertion, helping Dean eat healthier, mentioned Jody Mills - Freeform, penetration is only by toys, pussy eating, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n is sick of all the candy her big brother has been eating for Halloween and since he’s too stubborn to eat a vegetable, she’ll just have to show him that vegetables can also be tasty if you add the right ingredient
Relationships: Dean Winchester and Y/n - Relationship, Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Carrots Are Good For More Than Just Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic for Halloween, even though it was last week. Don’t recommend doing this as it's not the healthiest for you, but all for the gag. Don't read if incest or food being used in sex makes you uncomfortable or squeamish. Not going to lie I was a little surprised to find gifs for this but the internet is a wild place.

“Dean you can’t keep eating all this junk. You need to eat at least a vegetable once in a while. I’m seriously going to start worrying about your cholesterol and health at this point.” You say exasperated when you find yet another candy wrapper in the kitchen and not in the trash.

“What cholesterol? Look Y/n/n, don’t worry, burgers never hurt anybody.” He said waving you off and continuing to eat his food.

“I’m not talking about the burgers, although that’s probably not helping you either. I'm talking about how you’ve been eating candy nonstop for days. Just because it’s Halloween doesn’t mean you can’t eat some greens. Have some type of balance, even if it's small.” You berate him, sick of cleaning up all the wrappers he’s left all over the place. Sure, you cared about his health too, but mainly you just didn’t want to clean up after him anymore.

“Nope.” He couldn't be serious, one vegetable wouldn’t kill him. Wait, of course, he was serious, this was Dean you were talking about. You’d seen it firsthand over the years, the struggle your little brother went through trying to convince the oldest Winchester sibling to eat anything remotely healthy. “Dean, I’m just asking you to try a vegetable, a salad would be better, but still your acting like a child.”

“I’m not having any.” He kept arguing with you, never taking a break from his love affair with his burger.

“We’ll see about that.” You say, quick to gather up the couple things you needed as an idea sprung to your mind. Returning to him with a cucumber and a carrot in hand.

“Y/n, I told you I’m not eating any rabbit food, so quit wastin your time.” He comments getting a little frustrated at your hounding.

“I didn’t bring them for you to eat, well, not right now at least. I have to add a special ingredient first.” You smirk at him, teeth biting your bottom lip to hold in your excitement.

“You really think there’s something you could put on it that would make this taste good. I swear you’ve been hanging out with Sammy way too much lately.” He says looking at you like you’ve truly lost your mind. He may have been right, but he was still going to be in for the surprise of his life.

“Yes.” You say slightly breathless, about to enact your plan and the nerves were vibrating within. His eyes still on his food as you work your shorts and panties down, then undo your bra and throw your shirt to the side.

“What’s this magical ingredient then sis?” He asks turning to look at you and doing a double-take. Seeing his little sister standing there naked, with her shaved pussy out for his eyes to see, was nowhere near what he expected. This was your first Halloween together, so he was getting used to seeing this side of you, especially being shown so publicly. If Sam were here you never would have been so bold but since he didn’t appreciate the holiday like you and Dean did, he left for a small hunt that Jody needed help on. He thankfully hadn’t caught onto anything being different between the two of you before he left though, which was a small miracle in and of itself with how badly you were hiding it. Dean always seemed to be able to coerce you into close call situations, but that was also why you knew both you and Dean would enjoy what you were about to do.

You waited until you had his attention to sit back on the counter and spread your legs wide open for him, allowing him to have the best view of your pussy. Once you were sure his eyes were on you, and the way they almost were bulging out of his face it wasn’t hard to, you picked up the vegetable and start tracing up and down your lips.

“What are you doing sweetheart?” Dean asked almost salivating at the sight, wanting to taste you so badly now that you were on display for him.

“Making sure you eat healthier.” You replied before allowing the tip of the carrot to penetrate you. A gasp at how cold the vegetable was, escaped you but didn’t deter you. Your juices allowing it to pass with little resistance, withdrawing it before even taking half the carrot inside of you. Not wanting to give in quite yet.

“Fuck.” Dean mumbled. You doubt he even noticed he spoke, so mesmerized with your actions. Eyeing how your juices shun on the carrot when you slipped it out temporarily before slipping it back in. Slowly fucking yourself with it, and allowing you juices to leak out.

“Baby.” You moan feeling the carrot get deeper and deeper, the more you insert it in and the further it went, the more turned on you got. Your lips allowing more of it in until you had the whole thing slipped inside. Glancing down at your opening you can see the way your lips are stretched around the root of the carrot, sucking it in. Just the sight has Dean rutting into the chair to alleviate some of the excess pressure you were causing.

Falling to the floor in front of you for a better look, he’s unable to tear his eyes away, and it does nothing more than excite you, adding to that urge you had to do anything that made the view more enticing for him. With that in mind, you stretch your legs even wider and focused on pushing the carrot out with your muscles. Watching with bated breath as he drooled, grabbing himself through his tight jeans. His hardon bulging painfully against the zipper as you managed to push half the carrot back out of you without touching it.

Not able to just stare and hold back he dives in, bringing his face into your pussy for a taste. Tongue seeking out your clit and nibbling on it, while taking control of the carrot and pushing it in and out of your wet hole.

Having him take control you were able to just lean back and enjoy the ride, as there was nothing you appreciated more than how masterful he happened to be with that tongue. He truly loved what he was doing, giving it his all and, you every ounce of pleasure he could manage. The way the carrot filled you was different than the way any toy or man had felt before, harder and colder but still making you feel good regardless. You were lucky to have found some decent sized ones at the market, though you never imagined you’d be using it this way. Feeling as it pressed against that sensitive spot that he never seemed to have trouble finding in the past, unlike those who came before him had.

“Dean.” You moan hand combing through your hair and the other tangling within his locks, needing the stability. It was tricky to get the whole carrot in you and hold onto it as well, but he managed, mainly focusing on rubbing that sweet spot and feeling you tremble in his arms, knowing that with every move he was getting you closer to what you wanted. Doubling down his forces on your clit and the carrot you were using as a toy, timing it where he filled you completely with the toy while sucking hard on your clit.

Taking advantage of your distraction, his hand snuck around to your other hole and placed some pressure against it, taking your juice and rubbing it there to make it easier. The sensation felt strange but not uncomfortable, you sometimes slipped a finger in when you showered but it felt different with him doing it. Especially when you felt it slip in and right back out for more juice, but once he had it more coated, he slipped back inside your rosebud. Fingering your hole, while keeping up his movements on your clit and the carrot inside your dripping hole. It took nothing more and sent you shattering, the grip on his hair tightening to an almost painful level as you shook around him. Squeezing the carrot out of your hole while fluttering around it at the same time, not fully in control of yourself.

“Shit.” You mumble, hazy, as the pleasure filter that had fallen over your eyes lifted and you gained awareness of your surroundings. He places one last kiss before parting ways and leaving your button alone, at least for the moment. Looking up at you, you can tell from the way he grins like the cat who ate the canary, that he is turned on and way too proud that he managed to get that reaction from you. You roll your eyes at him but can’t help smiling, damn him, _and that tongue_.

Needing to distract yourself from taking his tongue between your lips, you tease, “So you think you can eat vegetables now.” He circles the carrot that’s half in your snatch half dripping out, and smirks up at you, not answering as he drew you in with his eyes. Watching intently as he withdrew the carrot from inside you and took a bite out of the tip. Surprised and turned on from the simple action, you clench around nothing.

“Well they do say carrots help your eyesight, but I think we may need to see how tasty a cucumber can be once you’ve added that special sauce. Just to be sure vegetables are good for you.” Dean said as he took the cucumber in the other hand and pressed it against your recently vacant hole.

***

“How was the hunt?” You ask Sam from where you sat across from him, next to Dean in the library. Dean was more focused on eating than on anything Sam could be saying about any mishaps he may have encountered while with Jody, but while he might not have been paying much attention, Sam for sure was.

“Dean, are you eating a salad? _Willingly_.” He asked confused and wondering what had happened while he was gone, even thinking for a moment that it could be a shapeshifter if the bunker wasn’t so well protected.

Dean shrugged not taking his eyes off the food, enjoying it way too much. Leaving Sam beyond puzzled, eyes darting to you for help, but you just shrugged. Eyes shining with mirth but not letting anything out.

“How’d you pull this off Y/n/n? I’ve been trying for years.” Sam asks amazed at what you seemed to have accomplished in his absence.

“She’s just more convincing than you I guess.” Dean commented smirking slightly at the thought while slapping Sam’s hand away as he tried to sneak a slice of carrot. “It’s mine, paws off.”

“What! Are you serious?” Sam was bewildered, how had you managed this. Dean was possessive over food but never in his life had he seen him act this way towards anything healthy, let alone eat an entire salad.

“It’s just a secret recipe is all.” You shrug your little brother off once more, taking a sip of your tea to hide your own smirk.

“Do you think you could make me one to Y/n, since someone won’t share?” Sam scowled at Dean who had moved his plate over so Sam couldn’t reach it. You wanted to giggle at how childish they could really be, but at least it was entertaining to watch.

“No, it’s mine you can’t have any.” Dean said almost whining as Sam stared eyes comically wide. You had the hardest time keeping the laughter at bay with that one, if only Sam knew why Dean was enjoying it so much or how you spent the day making the dressing for that salad. He might change his mind on wanting some of his own.

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening, he had entered an alternate universe, there was no way they were arguing over salad. Maybe he was more tired from the hunt than he thought. Raking a hand over his face, he decided to head off to bed, and maybe tomorrow Dean would be back to normal and the world would make sense again. Saying his goodbyes and giving you a kiss on the head he left quickly, ignoring how Dean has almost finished the bowl and only seemed to enjoy it and want more. Although you wouldn’t have minded making Sam an actual salad with the remaining vegetables you hadn’t touched, seeing him scurry off almost in a daze left you laughing and glad you had less work to do. It also left you grateful, noticing the dark eyes Dean was throwing your way as he made a show of sucking down the last vegetable in the bowl. You knew what was coming next and didn’t want Sam around at all for it.

“I want seconds but this time I want it from the source, sweetheart.” He all but growled out, pulling your pants down for some more special cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoy my fics and have two extra dollars to spare, [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)


End file.
